Eclipse 3
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: The untold stories of the Eclipse series I did. These will be one shots of moments in the life of Inuyasha as he interacts with other characters from Bleach and maybe even the return of people from his past. Also things I couldn't put into the previous two stories. Every chapter will be different.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY AT THE BEACH**

_**AN: takes place shortly after Quincy war.**_

* * *

"So why were we dragged to this again?" Inuyasha questioned, he stood on the sandy beach wearing only a pair of bright red swimming trunks, his white hair tied back in a loose tail by Kagome. Speaking of her, she stood next to him wearing a black two piece bikini that she bought specifically for this outing.

"We just thought it would be fun for every to relax and have fun after such a violent war", Jushirou Ukitake said. Along with him, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Byakuya, Rangiku, Nemu, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Nanoa, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ichigo's family and human friends, Nel, Grimmjow, Stark, Lilynete, Hallibel and her fraccion, and a couple other soul reapers whom Inuyasha did not know. Everyone was dressed for the beach, even the arrancars.

"We also thought it would be best to invite our new allies the arrancars to mingle", Kisuke said appearing from behind everyone.

"Yeah learn to have some fun for once Inuyasha", Kagome said elbowing him in the side. Nel grabbed Grimmjow and took off with him towards the ocean saying she wanted to see how deep it was, with the blue haired arrancar trying almost desperately to pull back, spouting curses the whole.

"I guess cats really don't like water", Inuyasha commented going over to sit next to Ukitake watching Kagome get dragged off by the soul society women's association.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you and Miss Kagome meet?" Ukitake asked turning towards him, Toshiro also sat down with them curious as well how an arrancar and a human could meet and fall in love.

* * *

"So spill it, how did you and him first meet, what's your story with him?" Rangiku asked excitedly with the rest of the women surrounding Kagome waiting for her response.

"It's complicated", Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously from their different groups.

"Try and explain it", Renji sat down hearing the conversation and wanted to know himself.

* * *

"You see he was alive when we met", Kagome said making the women gasp in surprise.

"That doesn't make sense, Master Mayuri said that he was a five hundred year old arrancar", Nemu spoke up in her emotionless tone.

* * *

"Well five hundred years I was a half demon when I first met Kagome", Inuyasha said leaving everyone more confused than ever.

"Ah, yes that was a time when demons and entities roamed the lands", Ukitake supplied gesturing for him to continue.

* * *

"You see their was well on my families shrine, that allowed me to travel five hundred years into the past that's where I met him originally", Kagome explained letting everyone soak that in, a magic time traveling well wasn't that hard to believe for soul reapers who were supposed to be beings of myth.

"This sounds very romantic already", Rangiku said giggling.

* * *

"I actually tried to kill her; I thought she looked like my first love who I once believed to have betrayed me", Inuyasha scratched the back of his head in embarrassment remembering how foolish he was in the past, he also noticed Byakuya had sat down near them, not saying anything, but listening to his story.

* * *

"After that I accidentally shattered this thing called the sacred jewel and we reluctantly had to work together to find all the pieces before evil demons could get their hands on them", Kagome continued the story.

"I heard about that legendary jewel, I think a lot of souls went missing because of it, wasn't it destroyed?" Rukia asked.

"Yes it was", she answered, seeing more women had sat down to hear her story.

* * *

"During our journey we made some friends and allies and even powerful enemies, it was during that time I was able to see past her resemblance to my first love and I started seeing as Kagome", Inuyasha smiled to himself those days.

"What about the jewel did you get all the pieces", Toshiro asked sounding more concerned about the actually purpose for the quest.

* * *

"Along the way we ran into an evil half demon named Naraku who wanted the jewel for himself", Kagome said explaining who their arch enemy was and all the horrible thing he did to them.

"That guy sounds disgusting", Soi Fon said coming to sit with them along with Yoruichi.

* * *

"Naraku was a pathetic bastard, in the end we took him down and Kagome destroyed the jewel along with him", Inuyasha said, Stark was pretending to be asleep, but he too was interested in this story.

"So what happened next", Ichigo asked coming to sit next Renji.

* * *

"After that my purpose in the feudal era ended and I couldn't use the well anymore to travel back to his time, it was just after we decided to get married", Kagome thought back on to that sad moment in her life, while it only lasted a day for her, it lasted five hundred years for Inuyasha.

"So how did you reunite with him if you were separated by centuries?" Rukia asked the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

"After I lost Kagome to the well, I spent day's trying to make it work again just once, but it never did. Soon after that I died in battle and became a hollow", Inuyasha said everyone except Stark had trouble picturing him as mindless eating machine, the typical hollow.

"Wait how did you retain all your memories of your previous life if you became a hollow?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm not sure myself how that happened nor am I sure why I never felt the emptiness or hunger that the others feel", he said honestly.

"I believe it has something to do with your sword becoming a Zanpakuto when you died, giving you a bit of soul reaper powers to begin with. The only difference was that your blade absorbed the energy of the hollows it cut down allowing you to evolve like them rather than purify the spirit energy like a normal soul reaper would", Kisuke explained referencing all his research he had on Inuyasha.

"I guess that makes sense", Inuyasha continued from there.

* * *

"Inuyasha didn't go into detail about his time in Hueco Mundo, I do know that he joined that man Aizen about thirty years before we met again", Kagome noticed that the women recoiled at the name especially Lieutenant Hinamori.

"So why did he join Aizen?" Soi Fon spat the traitor's name.

* * *

"So why did you join Aizen?" Shinji asked joining in with the others.

"It wasn't for power; I already had more than enough of that. Aizen promised me a chance to be with Kagome again, to not be hunted by soul reapers just for having a hole where my heart was", Inuyasha thought back to how desperate he was back then that he actually fell for that bastards false promises. "I realize now like I did during the battle over Karakura that he was full of shit", everyone nodded their heads agreeing with him while he told of when he turned against Aizen.

Inuyasha and Kagome finished up their stories with their groups, retelling how Kisuke helped to supply him with a gigai for arrancars, so they could be together again.

* * *

"That's a very romantic story, do you mind if we publish it in an article in the soul society women's association magazine?" Nanoa asked politely.

"You'll have to ask Inuyasha if it's okay, I would let you, but he might be against the idea, he's very private about things sometimes", Kagome said taking off to go for a swim in the ocean.

"I think we can get him to agree, but we'll also eventually need a picture of Inuyasha to put on the cover preferably one with both him and Kagome, Lieutenant Matsumoto, you think you can get it?" Rukia asked like they were briefing for a mission.

"Mission accepted I'll get started as soon as we get back the sereite", she said giving a fake salute.

During the day the guys decided to have a volley ball game, arrancars versus soul reapers. It was Inuyasha, Grimmjow and a reluctant Stark versus Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku. The game started out simple and somewhat fun, until Grimmjow got cocky after scoring a few points and began to taunt their opponents and that sparked a whirlwind of flash step and sonido, the human spectators, Ichigo's sisters and school friends couldn't even see the ball or the players anymore with how fast they were moving. The game ended in tie after the ball exploded when both Ichigo and Grimmjow attempted to beat the other and spiked the ball at the same time.

Later they had a sand sculpture contest, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to pair up with Yoruichi and Soi Fon, and together they made a huge sand sculpture of a cat. Inuyasha wanted to make a big dog, but being the only man in their group he was out voted by all three women. Inuyasha observed the others and laughed when he saw Hallibel's fraccion had made a sculpture of a huge shark.

"I think we have a winner", Ukitake announced after an hour making sand everyone stopped to turn their heads to see who had one. Surprisingly it was Lilynete who made a perfect life size sand replica of a sleeping Stark.

"Yes I win!" Lilynete shouted holding out a victory sign. Everyone groaned in embarrassment at being beaten single handily by a little girl, but before Ukitake could hand her the prize money her sculpture suddenly came to life revealing the real Stark, rubbing his eyes, yawning and shaking the sand off his skin.

"What I miss, and why am I covered in sand", the former espada said whipping it all away and looking at his guilty partner.

"Hey she cheated!" Ikkaku shouted pointing at Lilynete.

"Hey that white haired old man said I could use whatever I found on the beach along with the sand!" the girl argued back.

"Well she does have a point I did say that", Ukitake said with a smile, "So I guess she should win after all", he handed her the prize money and she ran off with it sticking her tongue out at everyone.

"Well that was fun", Inuyasha said grabbing his Kagome and dragging her into the water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed getting dunked into the ocean.

"What we need to clean the sand off our bodies", he said lettering her dunk his head under water. The two of them engaged in a splash war and were joined by several others.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out, swimming in the ocean and enjoying a lunch prepared by Ichigo's sister Yuzu. Everyone was having fun until a bunch of weird water melon monsters with tentacle vines, rose up out of the water and began attacking everyone.

"Oh come on, not this again!" Ichigo shouted looking over at a stoic Nemu.

"Some of them must have got left behind on our last trip here", she said. One of the large watermelon beasts wrapped it's vines around Kagome and lifted her up in the air. Before Inuyasha could kill it someone else did it for him.

"Ola Azul!" A large flat yellow beam cut the thing in half and Inuyasha caught Kagome from falling, both of them getting drenched in watermelon juice. Hallibel held her sword ready to strike again not sure what was going on here.

"Hey this stuff tastes pretty good", Kagome said licking it off Inuyasha's cheek.

"It's just super watermelons basically", Byakuya said laying their worries to rest. The rest of them joined in the melon smashing, Grimmjow and Neliel having way too much fun smashing the fruits with their bare hands. One tried to sneak up on Inuyasha, but he saw it coming a mile away.

"Cero!" the red beam fired from his finger tip and destroyed the fruit creature splashing more pink juice on everyone.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

"Hot dogs are ready!" Inuyasha called, he discovered this American delicacy during his seventeen months he watched over Ichigo and decided to make it for everyone.

"Oh wow this really good!" Rangiku said consuming the whole thing in a few bites.

"Chew it please, don't swallow", Inuyasha noticed that some of the men couldn't help but snicker at the innuendo. "Grow up guys"

"What, you're the one who said it" Grimmjow argued with his usual wide grin.

"Hey pussy cat be quiet and eat your hot dog!" Lilynete yelled devouring her own, Stark and Hallibel examined theirs with confusion before taking an experimental bite and then promptly consuming the rest in a frenzy.

"Not bad", Stark said wiping the ketchup off his mouth. The soul reapers seemed to have enjoyed the food as well, giving him compliments. Yuzu kept asking how he made it and he promised her to send her the recipe for making hot dogs from scratch, the same that he discovered.

At the end of the day, the soul reapers went back to soul society, the arrancars returned giving their regards to their new allies and the humans returned to Karakura. Inuyasha used his garganta to travel almost instantly to Karakura. After the war they decided to move there to a large house with the money Inuyasha saved up, since they worked with soul society now, and Karakura is the place that the soul reapers frequently visited. Coincidentally they ended up a few doors down from the Kurosaki clinic; the house was the only one closest to the high school where Inuyasha worked that was for sale. Arriving at their house Kagome and Inuyasha hopped in the shower together to wash off all the sand, salt and melon juice.

"Hey Kagome", Inuyasha lay behind her in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist, they choose to just go to bed without any clothes on after the shower. "Does it bother you that we can't have any kids?"

"To be honest, I always wanted to have children of my own, so it does bother me, but I still love you no matter what", she said snuggling closer to her husband. Inuyasha sighed and buried his face in the back of her hair.

"Yeah it bothers me too. Arrancars and hollows, reproduction is part of the cycle of life, but we are creatures born out of death, it's unnecessary to our survival in Hueco Mundo. Even though I lack that capability you know if there was anything I could do about I would", his gigai was just an artificial body to him, his true arrancar self underneath, lacked the ability to create offspring, not that he hasn't tried with her or stopped engaging in the act of mating, almost every night.

"It's alright your love is all I need", Kagome said, Inuyasha turned her around so he could make love to her once again, he would prove to her how much love he could give even if he couldn't give her children. What neither of them didn't know, was that Kisuke Urarara made Inuyasha's gigai a special unique model. It had all the natural functions of a human body, physical and biological. All Inuyasha had to do was infuse some of his spirit energy into it, and all the genes necessary were created with Inuyasha's very own imprint like any normal child would be sired. Except any child they produce would be anything but normal, within it would be the power of an arrancar, and the purification abilities of Kagome. Kisuke decided not to tell them for three reasons; one he wanted to see what kind of hybrid would be made, two it was his wedding present to them, and three which was the biggest reason, he wanted the couple to be happy, after everything they did for soul society they deserved that much at least.

* * *

**This is the third installment for Eclipse, it's just going to be a series of oneshots telling stories of events that went on in Eclipse and Eclipse 2, mostly stuff I wanted to add into those stories but couldn't find a place for it.**

**I would like to thank unicornmeat3 for giving me the idea for the first part of this story, where Inu and Kagome tell the story of how the met and fell in love. I also thought it would be fun to have everyone at the beach; I kind of enjoyed that filler episode.**

**I'm still coming up with ideas for these oneshots and I'm open to ideas from the readers, can't promise I'll do all of them though.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faces of the Past: Episode 1**

**Six years post Quincy War**

A man appearing to be in early twenties sat in his limousine as it drove through the streets of Karakura, looking for a specific address. This man had flawless pale skin, long silvery white hair tied in loose tail, yellow eyes and wearing a white business suit. Yesterday he went to the Higurashi shrine seeking one Kagome Higurashi in Tokyo, only to be told by her family that she had moved to Karakura with her new husband. That surprised him that she was married, it must not have taken her long to move on. The car passed a nice house with the words 'Kurosaki Clinic' on the front and finally stopped at a larger house two doors down from it. It was a Saturday morning so someone should be home.

Getting out of the car the man approached the front door of the house and rang the bell eager to get this over with. After a few seconds the one he was looking for Kagome Higurashi came to the door, looking a few years older than he remembered, but still very beautiful for a human, he could admit that at least.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked eyeing the man who looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes I've come to speak with you Kagome, its concerning my younger brother", he finally spoke and observed the look of recognition on her face.

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" she gasped in realization.

"Yes", he walked in her home without asking.

"Come on in", Kagome said sarcastically. Sesshomaru glanced around the spacious home.

"Is your husband home?" he asked rather coldly.

"He took our daughter to get a checkup at the clinic down the street", she replied back.

"A daughter, you didn't seem to waste much time did you?" he said with a sneer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome glared at him for his rude questions over her personal life. She had a feeling about what he was talking about, lucky for him he had no idea what was going on.

"By my calculations it's only been about six years since the well closed off and you have a husband and have already given birth to a daughter, I'm saying you moved on from my brother Inuyasha very fast", Sesshomaru looked at her accusingly.

"How dare you, I love Inuyasha I didn't move on, my feelings for him haven't changed", she practically yelled at him.

"Though that didn't stop you from marrying another human did it?" he argued back in his cold apathetic voice. Just then the sound of a door opening and closing greeted the empty silence between them.

"Kagome we're back!" a male voice called.

"Come in here dear, we have a guest!" Kagome called back locking eyes with Sesshomaru with a knowing smirk on her face.

"That Isshin won't stop bugging me about fatherly duties, next time he tries to tell me how to raise Tsukiko I'm punching that idiot in the head", in walked a face Sesshomaru hadn't seen in over five hundred years, someone he was absolutely sure he would never see again. Inuyasha walked into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a little girl riding on his shoulders with long white hair, big bright golden eyes, a purple crescent moon on her forehead and an oversized lollipop in her hand looking at him curiously.

"Daddy, who is that?" Tsukiko asked calling attention to the man in the room who Inuyasha didn't notice yet.

"Inuyasha?" the shock of seeing his younger brother who was long dead, alive and well was enough to crack his emotionless mask. "This is impossible I saw those humans bury you", he stared at his brother.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" he pulled his daughter off his shoulders and held her in his arms protectively while moving to stand in front of Kagome.

"How are you alive, answer me this instant", Sesshomaru stared him down waiting for an explanation to this impossibility.

"Well technically I did die, and I'm not really alive", Sesshomaru looked confused so Inuyasha explained everything that happened, everything about hollows, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, soul reapers, as well as the war against the Quincies and the reason for Inuyasha being the world of the living looking like a human. The dog demon seemed to accept it rather well.

"I think I understand, so that's why you're here now, you found a way to cheat death", Inuyasha scoffed at that while Sesshomaru sat down on the chair across from them staring at the family of three while eyeing the little girl enjoying her candy with curiosity.

"How could you two have a child together then if this is just an artificial human body you're wearing Inuyasha?" he asked with interest.

"I'm not sure honestly, I asked Kisuke Urarara about it, but he said not to worry too much, that it was just a miracle of nature", Inuyasha still believed that crazy shopkeeper had something to do with it. After a few hours of talking Kagome invited him to stay for dinner which he declined saying he had important matters to attend to. Inuyasha decided to walk with him back to his limousine so he could figure out where he now stood with the demon in private.

"Listen I don't care if you still have a problem with me Sesshomaru, but let's get one thing clear, I am far stronger than I ever was as a half demon and If you try to hurt my family I will destroy you", Inuyasha glared at him in challenge, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Kagome or Tsukiko.

"You may relax little brother, just as you have changed in past five hundred I too am not who I once was, I have no desire to bring harm to your family, I only came here today to inform your mate of your passing, but I see that was unnecessary", Sesshomaru explained approaching his car setting Inuyasha's worries to rest.

"Well good at least we understand one another finally", Inuyasha politely held the car door open for him, he could act civilized in public when he wanted to.

"Indeed, although I am curious as to how strong you are now, perhaps a long overdue spar between us could be arranged", Sesshomaru said getting in the car.

"We'll see, I may know of a place we could do that", Inuyasha said his goodbyes and closed the door, but before the car drove away the window rolled down.

"I must say I'm also very curious to see what this Soul Society is like, do you and your wife frequent there often?" the dog demon asked.

"Come by on Sunday evening if you would like to join us for a little dinner party with one of the noble families, you can see it for yourself", Inuyasha invited his older brother to come to the sereite with him, he wasn't sure the soul reapers would be too pleased when he showed up with an unknown guest, but he figured they would get over it when he tells them it's his older brother.

* * *

THE NEXT EVENING

Some of the lesser noble families in soul society were a little outraged that the Gotei thirteen had made an alliance with the remaining arrancars especially central forty six. It took a lot of explaining and coercing from head captain Kyoraku to get them to see the benefits of the alliance. In the end they gave in and accepted, but some of the nobles still didn't approve and constantly slandered them, calling them awful things like abominations and Aizen's left overs in effort to piss off the more volatile arrancars that visited the sereite into breaking the treaty between them. Inuyasha had to have a little chat with Grimmjow about breaking the treaty, a conversation which ended with Inuyasha threatening to rip out every last strand of blue hair on his head if he did something stupid to screw up the alliance. So the arrancars ignored the comments and those nobles ended up looking like slanderous idiots in the eyes of everyone, so in effort to make up for the grievances and strengthen the alliance some of the higher noble houses invited the arrancars to dinners and parties as a show of good faith.

Tonight Inuyasha and his wife were invited to dinner with the Kuchiki family, just the clan head Byakuya Kuchiki, his sister and her boyfriend. After dropping off their daughter next door at the Kurosaki house a few back and forth arguments between Isshin and Inuyasha, they dressed in the formal kimonos gifted from Jushirou Ukitake after the war and prepared to leave.

At first Inuyasha didn't think Sesshomaru would show up, but was surprised when he did wearing a white and frost blue kimono. Inuyasha greeted him and opened a garganta to soul society, Sesshomaru stepped through warily and they were off. Kagome had to explain to the demon a few of the basic laws of Soul Society on the way, just letting him know that he couldn't just kill anyone who annoyed him or got in his path. Inuyasha just grinned at the look of irritation on his older brother's face at being talked to like a child, Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was secretly happy to see his brother alive and well. When he became a hollow and left to Hueco Mundo he felt like he was leaving everything from his previous life behind, his attachments, his friends and the one family member he had left. It made him happy to see a familiar face from his past once again and even happier now that they were actually getting along, five hundred years must have really changed him.

When they finally arrived within sereite, Sesshomaru was both impressed and disappointed by the soul society. Impressed that it seemed to be well managed and disappointed that it didn't seem as advanced as it should be. Inuyasha told him with their abilities and spiritual energy they didn't really need that much advancement in this world. The guards let them pass through when he told them Sesshomaru was family.

Dinner at the Kuchiki household was interesting to say the least. Rukia and Kagome sat across from one another talking about what was going on in each other's lives, Rukia kept asking her what being a mother was like while absent mindedly rubbing her own stomach. Inuyasha sat across from Rukia's boyfriend Renji Abarai, the two soul reapers got together shortly after he was promoted to captain of squad three after the war. The two of them tried conversing, but quickly found better entertainment in the spectacle at the other end of the table.

"This is freaky", Inuyasha whispered to the red haired captain eyeing the two at the other end.

"I know, it's a like a mirror looking at itself", Renji whispered back trying to contain his chuckles. At the other end of the dinner table Byakuya Kuchiki sat across from Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. The similarities between the two personalities were hilarious; both were incredibly stone faced, said as little as possible and stared at one another with an icy gaze. Inuyasha almost lost it when the two of them took a sip from their drinks at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked wondering what all the snickers and laughter was about. Inuyasha covering his mouth nodded in the other direction. Kagome finally saw what was making the two men laugh so much and she couldn't help but giggle herself at the similar emotionless façade that Sesshomaru and Byakuya put on, even Rukia figured it out quickly and joined in with their laughter. When the objects of their amusement turned to see what the noise was about everyone had to turn away and pretend like nothing was wrong lest they catch on.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" Inuyasha said looking at the two of them with his straightest face possible.

"Indeed", both Byakuya and Sesshomaru said at the same time in the same tone, that was it, everyone except them bust out laughing while they looked at each confused.

After dinner Rukia dragged Kagome away to continue chatting, Renji and Byakuya left to discuss things, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to go for a walk around the sereite, while Inuyasha pointed out important things about this world.

"Hey Sesshomaru, the human friends of mine back then, do you happen to know how they died?" Inuyasha finally asked the question that been bugging him since he saw Sesshomaru in his home.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but I heard from Rin that the monk died of old age and the demon slayer shortly after", he said respectfully. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed wishing he could have been there himself to say his goodbyes, but still happy Miroku and Sango were able to live long happy lives.

"Do you remember that little fox demon Shippou, what happened to him?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of fear for the answer. That boy was still young and he didn't know what happened to him when he wasn't there to protect him anymore.

"The fox Shippou, I do indeed know what became of him", Sesshomaru said, he went on to explain what happened and to say Inuyasha was surprised was an understatement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'm doing a short series of episodes of these faces from the past, the next one will take place right after this one and the rest will come later from different time periods. When I brought Sesshomaru into this I thought it would be funny to have him meet Byakuya, so that whole dinner situation fit perfectly. So in case you haven't guessed Shippou is next on the list.**

**I'm also working on a one shot where they help their daughter Tsukiko with her powers, specifically her arrancar powers, I as soon as I figure it out I'll write it.**

**Did everyone read the last Bleach manga chapter of 2014, HOLY SHIT! I'm just glad the question of who Juhabach is, is finally answered, but I'm disappointed that his character seems to have been reduced to that of spoiled brat, so in a way I was right when I wrote him like that in the last story. I hate being right. **

**Anyway, look forward to new stories and happy new year.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faces of the Past: Episode 2 **

**Continues directly from Episode 2**

"Cero", a red beam shot from the tip of Inuyasha's clawed finger destroying everything in its path. Sesshomaru moved out of the way sending a blast with his Bakusaiga at Inuyasha that he dodged. The two of them were battling in Urarara's underground facility, Inuyasha had jumped straight to his sword release in an effort to prove his strength to his brother.

"You seem much more formidable now, little brother", the dog demon commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet", Inuyasha's large fang shaped sword dispersed into black spirit energy which then wrapped around his body in a dark vortex. Kisuke watched from a safe distance excited by the turn of events, he had yet to witness a second stage release and was looking forward to the data he was about to collect.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Yes I know the fox demon Shippou is indeed still alive", Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha sighed in relief as they stopped walking the streets of the sereite and headed back to the Kuchiki estate.

"So where is the brat these days?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you, but first I need something from you Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said seriously, he obviously didn't plan on giving something for nothing.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to see this new power you have first hand, I wish to spar with you so I can see it for myself", the demon stated his terms.

"Fine, but I want to meet Shippou and I know Kagome would like to see him again as well", Inuyasha was willing to fight Sesshomaru once again, but he didn't plan on having to fight his brother. "Meet me tomorrow; I know a place we can fight".

* * *

FLASHBACK END

So that's how they ended up in a fight, Inuyasha was fighting mostly to prove his power to his brother while Sesshomaru fought to satisfy his curiosity and to see how far has younger brother had come from being a living half demon.

"Resurreccion Segunda Etapa", Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the black energy dispersed revealing Inuyasha in his second release. It looked the same as always, furred limbs, wicked claws, a tale, and red eyes. The only difference than the last time he used this was that he already had the cape made from blood out and ready. Several whip like tendrils made from his red liquid spirit energy shot out to attack Sesshomaru. The dog demon tried to counter with his poison whip, but the streams of blood cut through it like string.

"Impressive, so this is your power", Sesshomaru commented standing at what he believed to be the maximum range the blood could reach, little did he know that there was no range, Inuyasha could control it no matter the distance.

"You've learned some new moves yourself, you old dog", Inuyasha mocked sending a crimson wave directly at a surprised Sesshomaru. The dog demon moved at incredible speed swinging his sword at Inuyasha's unprotected face. The white haired arrancar didn't even flinch as the blade was stopped inches from his eyes by his blood.

"You know I don't need to lift a finger to fight you", Inuyasha smirked as a giant red fist formed to knock Sesshomaru back.

Meanwhile outside a young man, who appeared to be eighteen with reddish orange hair and green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and dark gray jeans approached the candy store. He received a call earlier that day from lord Sesshomaru to meet him here and he stood there looking at the sign wondering why the dog demon wanted to meet at a candy store. He knocked on the door a few times and after no one answered he let himself in.

"Can I help you?" the boy was startled and turned around to see a big guy wearing an apron and thick glasses.

"U-uh, yes my uh boss told me to meet him here", the red head stuttered out.

"Very well he's down stairs, I'll take you, come", the large man said leading the way. The young man thought they were going down into a basement when they came to a set of stairs, but was surprised to see a huge underground rocky plain complete with a fake sky.

"What is all this?" the boy asked looking around in amazement, suddenly a large explosion caught their attention.

"I believe the one you're looking for is over there", Tessai pointed towards the blast where the sounds of fighting were coming from. "I advise caution when approaching".

"Thanks", the said sarcastically rolling his eyes before going to see what Sesshomaru wanted with him today. As he approached he could see the dog demon, he could also see his opponent, but he couldn't get a good look at him with all what looked like blood floating around him. He watched thinking whoever this was probably didn't stand a chance against one of the most powerful demons in the world. He surprised to see the guy actually holding his own against the dog demon, using the blood as both a weapon and shield.

"I thought you said that you didn't need to lift a finger to fight?" Sesshomaru remarked blocking a red tendril with his Bakusaiga.

"Yes I did say that, but my blood moves faster when I actively control it with my hands", Inuyasha said back letting the crimson liquid swirl around his outstretched arms.

'Why does that voice sound so familiar', the red haired boy wondered watching the fight. He continued to watch as the mysterious white haired opponent pointed his clawed index finger at Sesshomaru and fired a large black beam of energy. The force of the blast knocked the boy off his feet.

"I believe I've seen enough", Sesshomaru said appearing out of the dust unharmed from Inuyasha's cero oscuros.

"Oh come on we're just getting started!" Inuyasha wined.

"Yes, but we have company, and it's fairly obvious that we're too strong, if the fight lasts any longer we will be endangering innocent lives", the dog demon explained.

"Wow you really are different then the Sesshomaru I used to know", Inuyasha commented. He finally noticed the audience they had, a red haired eighteen year old was watching them who looked somewhat familiar, but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Inuyasha?" the boy couldn't believe it, there standing in front of him was the half demon Inuyasha, very much alive and not dead like he knew.

"Wait a sec, Shippou is that you?" he finally noticed the similarities, and it has been about five hundred years of course the fox boy would grow in that time. The boy nearly fell over when Inuyasha took a step towards him, "Oops I forgot my spiritual pressure, hold on", he quickly dropped his second release along with his ressurrecion, returning to his normal arrancars form, only without the mask fragment or hollow hole, also the head captain had gifted him with a new outfit that would signify the alliance between Las Noches and Soul Society, just a pair of black hakama pants standard for any soul reaper, his white baggy top was left alone, but with an added black sash over it with the symbols of all the squad divisions of the Gotei thirteen printed in gold across. He was told he would need it to signify that he was an ambassador of sorts and allowed to travel to and from the soul society and Hueco Mundo; it was also a sign of trust from all the division captains.

"Wow you look all grown up kid", he commented walking up to the stunned fox demon.

"How is this possible?" the boy asked, so Inuyasha had to once again explain dying, hollows, soul reapers, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the events of the past few years. He also mentioned how Sesshomaru appeared a few days ago and why they were fighting.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't let me go see Kagome, he said he needed to go first before anyone else", Shippou explained.

"I originally wanted to explain to her Inuyasha's passing as your brother that is my duty, but it seems that was unnecessary", the dog demon said sheathing his sword.

"So what have you been doing with yourself kid?" Inuyasha asked sitting down with Shippou. The fox demon went on to explain that after Miroku and Sango passed away Sesshomaru decided to have Shippou come travel with him. Inuyasha looked surprised that his older brother would do such a generous thing.

"Well actually the truth was that he needed my help", Shippou smiled remembering. "He needed the assistance of a fox demon in making concealment charms, to make demons appear to be human".

"Really, so that's why you look like that", Inuyasha remarked, Shippou smiled and deactivated the charm he wore on his wrist and his ears became pointed along with a four long furry fox tails appearing behind him. His demonic aura also returned and Inuyasha could feel that Shippou had gotten much stronger than he remembered.

"Well this is interesting, I had a theory about what happened to all the demonic beings of old, but I never considered they were hiding amongst the humans", Kisuke said coming up to the group, Shippou paled seeing a human after he just blurted out all that info.

"Relax kid, this is guy can keep a secret and he isn't exactly human either", Inuyasha glared at the shopkeeper silently telling him to keep his mouth shut about demons disguised as humans.

"My name is Kisuke Urarara, it's a pleasure to meet you", he grinned while tipping his striped hat.

"I'm Shippou, fox demon", he bowing quickly. The ex-soul reaper and the fox seemed to get along well after that, both discussing ideas and inventions. While they were wrapped up in their conversations Inuyasha had enough with waiting and grabbed Shippou by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Alright egg heads that's enough for today", Inuyasha remarked carrying a flailing Shippou.

"Hey put me down, I'm not a kid anymore you can't still do this to me Inuyasha!" the fox yelled trying to squirm himself free.

"Save it, there's someone who really wants to see you", the arrancars said opening a garganta so the trip would be a surprise for his special someone.

"Alright bye mister Urarara!" Shippou called.

"See you around, oh and next time you have to show me how those charms work please", the shop keeper said back.

"I will, whoa what is this!" Shippou was a little freaked out when Inuyasha dragged him through a black void.

"A portal, be quiet for a bit I want to surprise someone", he said pulling him further into the garganta as it closed behind them.

* * *

BACK HOME

Kagome had just laid her six year old daughter to bed for a nap, and went to the kitchen for a snack. When she came back to the living room a black tear in space appeared before her, she wasn't startled after witnessing her husband's powers as an arrancars she knew a garganta when she saw one. Out walked Inuyasha in his true form without his gigai.

"Hey Kagome sweety, I brought something for you", Kagome rolled her eyes at his fake sweet tone, however her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Inuyasha reached in and pulled someone out of the black rift. Her eyes widened further when she got a good look at their guest, it was clearly Shippou almost like she remembered except older and taller.

"Uh…hi", Shippou blushed nervously when he saw Kagome, he kind of figured that's who Inuyasha was taking him to go see, but he wasn't expecting her to be so much more beautiful than he remembered her to be.

"Shippou!" she ran over and gave the young man a big hug. "Oh my gosh you've gotten so tall and handsome!" Kagome continued to gush over him while Inuyasha just snickered at Shippou's shock and embarrassment. A couple hours later Shippou was invited to stay for dinner and he also got the surprise of meeting their daughter Tsukiko, seeing the little girl made him realize why Kagome seemed to glow with beauty, being a mother only made her more amazing in his eyes.

"So have are you married Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"Ah no, I never got married", the fox said as his four tails flicked around while he thought.

"So what do you do?" Inuyasha asked while consuming his dinner.

"I'm in charge of demon concealment for Lord Sesshomaru's organization", Shippou said proudly, it was a prestigious and important position after all.

"What's this organization?" Kagome asked curious about what the dog demon had been up to in the past five hundred years.

"He basically helps other demons with blending in with the human society and gets them jobs, careers and educations", he explained.

"Wow that's impressive", Kagome commented.

"So you became my psycho brother's underling for his charity organization, has the world gone crazy in my absence", Inuyasha remarked.

"Maybe we just realized how alone we were when you died", Shippou said back solemnly, everyone grew quiet except for the little girl who suddenly found playing with the fox demon's tails the most interesting thing in the world. Shippou smiled at her and performed a little slight of hand trick making a shiny red top appear in his hand, to which he handed to Tsukiko to keep.

"Thanks red!" the girl beamed up at him while Shippou looked confused at the nickname.

"She's going through this faze right now where she calls everyone by the colors of their hair", Kagome supplied.

"She went through a whole month of calling me white, before she started calling me daddy", Inuyasha grumbled causing Shippou to bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud. "Although it was pretty funny when we had to all go to the sereite for an important meeting and she called Ichigo orange as soon as she saw him", he snickered. After a pleasant dinner and catching up it was time for Shippou to leave.

"Here take this", the fox demon handed them his card with his number on it, before activating the charm that made him appear human. "Let me know if you need help with concealing Tsukiko incase her powers alter her appearance".

"It's alright we haven't even seen what her soul form looks like, despite Kisuke Urarara's insisting that we should", Inuyasha commented taking the card.

"I'll see you around Inuyasha, it was nice seeing you again Kagome", he gave Kagome a big hug before departing.

"Come back and visit us anytime Shippou!" Kagome called.

"I will!"

"Oh and next time you see Sesshomaru, tell him if the fight went on longer I would have kicked his ass!" Inuyasha yelled at him from the front door.

"I will!" Shippou replied sarcastically, like he would dare say that to Lord Sesshomaru, his boss.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, here's episode 2 of the faces from the past.**

**Episode three will come in later, I want to do a few other one shots about other things first. Some one messaged me about Inuyasha's gigai, I explained before that the reason he got in the first place was to be with Kagome and have a normal life amongst the humans, but now that she's seen and gotten used to his arrancar form and power he doesn't wear it in the house that often, he uses it just to go to work and for traveling about Karakura. **

**Thank you for reading until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ARRANCAR ENCYCOPEDIA: BABY SITTING 101**

"Thanks for doing this Neliel", Inuyasha said.

"It's no trouble at all", she said back.

"Now be a good girl Tsukiko", he said down to his daughter. The eight year old smiled up at her dad before he left through the garganta. Inuyasha and Kagome had to go to an important meeting in Soul Society; the meeting would be followed by an important gathering of some sort with the noble houses that they also had to attend. Unfortunately everyone he knew was either busy or also going to the meeting, leaving Inuyasha with no other option than to take his daughter to Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, where his fellow arrancars agreed to take care of her for a bit. Well Kagome suggested they leave her at Kisuke Urarara's shop, but he didn't trust that creep not to try and unlock whatever dormant powers Tsukiko might have.

"All right Tsuki, what do you want to do first?" Nel asked the little girl.

"Food please", she said, Neliel smiled at her, the girl was very forward about everything just like father. At least she had the manners of her mother to go with it. They were headed towards Nel's quarters when they ran into the former sixth espada Grimmjow.

"What's the brat doing here?" the blue haired arrancar said grouchily, looking down at the small child, hands in his pockets.

"Inuyasha asked me to watch her", Nel answered.

"Whatever", he walked away, but suddenly stopped by the little tyke's question.

"Do you really like mister Ichigo?" Tsuki asked.

"What's that supposed to mean brat?" Grimmjow growled dangerously, glaring back at her.

"Well, Daddy said that you really like mister Ichigo, the same way daddy really likes mommy", she said innocently not fully understanding the implications.

"Gotta run!" Neliel quickly grabbed Tsukiko and sonidoed away before Grimmjow blew up.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

After getting some food in her belly Tsukiko wanted to play so Nel took her outside with her two fraccione to play eternal tag. The arrancars purposely moved slowly knowing Tsuki didn't have any powers yet. However something odd happened when Pesche was chasing the little girl.

"Alright I got you now!" the bug masked arrancar said leaping towards Tsuki playfully. The girl in her excitement panicked at being caught and instinctually held her hand up. A bright pink ball charged in her hand and fired towards Pesche, Nel quickly grabbed and pulled him out of the way with sonido sensing the danger. She watched the beam fire off very reminiscent to a cero, but at the same time felt drastically different. Neliel also noticed that for a moment she could sense the child's reiatsu, though it disappeared after the beam dissipated. Nel came to the conclusion that Inuyasha and Kagome must have sealed her powers in a dormant state so that way Tsukiko could have a child hood and not have to worry about this hollow and soul reaper business for some time. She could be safe and not have to fight and get hurt.

* * *

LATER

Nel frantically pounded on the door to Hallibel's quarters; unfortunately she was greeted by her three angry fraccione.

"What do you want? What's with the banging?" Apache said sounding pissed for all the noise.

"I need to see Tia now!" Nel told them barging in.

"Why should we let you see Lady Hallibel?" Mila rose said standing in her way.

"What's the problem?" Hallibel said appearing suddenly, startling everyone.

"Tia please I need your help!" Nel said nearly knocking over Mila Rose. "I lost Tsukiko!"

"Inuyasha's daughter is missing in Las Noches?" Hallibel clarified a hint of worry in her voice. "Can't you find her based on spirit energy?"

"I tried, but I think that Inuyasha and Kagome did something to hide or seal her reiatsu, I can't seem to sense it", Nel started pacing in worry.

"Gather everyone in the meeting room, we'll have them help us look for her", it didn't take long to summon everyone to the meeting table.

"So what's the emergency?" Stark said with a yawn, everyone sat down at the long table. Nel and Hallibel sat at one end, Grimmjow sat across from Stark looking annoyed as ever, Lilinete sat next to him with Rudbornn across from her, and the rest of the arrancars including Pesche, Dondachaka, Mila Rose, Apache, Sung-Sun, Loly, and Melony filled the rest of the seats.

"Inuyasha asked me to take care of his daughter and I lost track of her", Nel admitted ashamed.

"Who cares", Grimmjow blurted out.

"You should care, if Lord Inuyasha comes here and finds his daughter missing he'll tear this place apart", Rudbornn said sounding very nervous.

"We better find her, or we will all suffer the wrath of the most powerful arrancar ever seen in Hueco Mundo", Pesche said ominously letting the fear sink in.

"I thought we had some damn security cameras!" Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table, despite what he said a moment ago a pissed off Inuyasha is not something he wanted to deal with.

"We used to, but we removed them several years ago, due to lack of any threats or dangers to give everyone there well deserved privacy" , Hallibel said. "We're looking for a small girl with white hair and yellow eyes, bring her here safely", she commanded. Everyone except Stark took off in a frenzied hurry. Rudbornn and his soldiers systematically went through every corridor and room in Las Noches, while the rest of the arrancars searched under the canopy in the large interior desert.

Stark had given up early, deciding that Inuyasha could get pissed all he wanted, he would rather sleep until the inevitable chaos. Before he could reach his room he spotted sandy foot prints leading down his hall that he didn't recognize as his or Lilinete's. The trail led directly into his personal sleeping chambers, so he followed. Stark entered to see a small girl asleep on top of the huge pile of pillows, he quietly walked over and examined Tsukiko making sure she wasn't hurt before grabbing a blanket and laying it over her and finding his own spot to take a nap on another pile.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

"He's going to be here any minute", Nel paced the floor of the meeting room nervously.

"He can't get that upset, can he?" Grimmjow asked everyone.

"It's Inuyasha we're talking about here", Hallibel reminded them. Everyone suddenly got a mental picture of an angry red eyed Inuyasha glaring down at them after they told him his daughter was missing.

'_Ressurrecion, Segunda Etapa' and half the palace of Las Noches exploded in a sea of red blood. _

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by a garganta opening up in the meeting room. Out stepped the very arrancar they respected and feared Inuyasha. The weaker arrancars ran out of the room screaming while the former espada Neliel, Hallibel, and Grimmjow remained.

"I'm back Nel, so where's Tsuki? Did she behave herself?" Inuyasha eyed them all while they just stared at him nervously. "What's going on, you all look guilty and afraid?" he asked suspiciously.

'If I blow a whole threw the ceiling, I might be able to escape before he tears the palace apart', Grimmjow thought while glancing up at the ceiling getting ready to enact his plan of escape. He would never admit it but Inuyasha was the one arrancar even he would never dare try to fight, Nnoitora did and it didn't end well for him. The guy not only had the power and nerve to go up against Aizen, he also took out three sternritters and went toe to toe with the Quincy King.

"Where's my daughter?" Inuyasha asked again giving off a scary vibe.

"About that", Nel said slowly.

"Yes?" The floor began to quake a bit as Inuyasha's spiritual pressure started to rise and engulf the room making everyone sweat.

"Daddy!" Tsuki called and in walked Stark carrying a well-rested Tsukiko on his shoulders.

"I made sure she got a nap just like you asked Nel", Stark lied smoothly. Nel and Tia sighed in relief that he was covering for them so Inuyasha wouldn't find out they lost her for a bit.

"Stark, I didn't know you were good with kids", Inuyasha commented taking his daughter off his fellow arrancar's shoulders.

"Why do you think Lilinete puts up with me?" he remarked.

"Did you have fun Tsuki?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Inuyasha can I have a quick word with you?" Nel asked.

"Sure, wait right her for second princess", he sat the girl in one of the large chairs of the meeting room while he stepped out in the hall with Neliel.

"What's this about?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Did you place a seal on her powers?" Nel asked.

"Yes, we did it to protect her. I know how Soul Society works; they're always looking for new allies now. I mean I trust Shunsui Kyoraku, but I don't want him recruiting my daughter anytime soon", he explained.

"Well the seal you placed isn't completely holding, earlier we were playing tag and she performed what looked like a cero", the green haired woman said.

"How powerful was it?" Inuyasha said excitedly forgetting his worries in favor of pride for his daughter.

"This is serious, it looked like a cero, but felt kind of like Kagome's power"

"Dammit, this is complicated. I might have to take her to that candy shop bastard after all", Inuyasha sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Thanks again for watching her Nel I really appreciate it", he said walking back into the meeting room and picking his daughter.

"It was no problem, say hi to Kagome for us", she called into the garganta that he just stepped through.

* * *

ARRANCAR ENCYCLOPEDIA

"So what did we learn today?" Neliel said with a pointing stick in her hand and a screen flashing images of Tsukiko in Las Noches behind her.

"When the most powerful arrancar to ever walk the sands of Hueco Mundo asks you to take care of his daughter, you do that", She answered. Nel then pointed to a small lego model of the hollow night palace. "Here's what could have happened if Stark didn't find Tsukiko. Grimmjow if you please", the blue haired arrancar just grumbled something and pressed a button on the remote I his hand. He frowned when the small explosion sent lego pieces everywhere, simulating the possible destruction of Las Noches.

"Why was I needed for this show?" he said.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, been busy with Magic Cat.**

**This was actually kind of fun to right actually. I would like to thank unicornmeat3 once again for the babysitting idea it works as a great intro for the arrancar encyclopedia chapters I'm going to do where Tsukiko and her powers are explored, eventually she's going to have a sword release, so if anyone has any ideas of what it could be called I would love to hear it. So I have Faces of the Past episodes and more Arrancar Encyclopedia episodes on the way. I'm writing all of them separately at different times since they are all sort of one shots. **

**Thank you for reading, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faces of the Past: Episode 3**

**Takes place in Past and Present**

Inuyasha walked the halls of Las Noches completely bored out of his mind. Lord Aizen had been gone for a whole month this time, even so there still wasn't much to do when he was around. Upon walking he almost ran into someone. Looking at the slightly shorter male, he was met by emotionless green eyes that startled him with how empty they were. The man had black messy hair, and his mask fragment was a sort of one horned piece of a helmet.

"Oh hey, you must be the new recruit, Ulquiora was it?", Inuyasha said trying to be friendly. The guy just unnervingly stared at him. "I'm espada number one Inuyasha Taisho", he held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "I saw you once before when Lord Aizen asked me what number you should be for now, I told him six, how have you been?" still no response.

"I'm the sixth Espada Ulquiora Schiffer", he finally introduced himself. Inuyasha wasn't the least bit surprised to hear his voice sounded as empty as the look in his eyes. Before they could continue talking the dog eared espada held up a hand.

"Hold on a second", Inuyasha disappeared with sonido, he reappeared a moment later with the tall lanky eighth espada in a head lock, forearm wrapped around his neck. "Nnoitora what did I tell you about picking and choosing your battles correctly?" he said while the arrancar struggled and chocked. "Does this look like the right time to start a fight number eight?" Inuyasha asked tightening his hold.

"N-no", the eighth espada struggled to say.

"That's what I thought. Now get out of here", he tossed him away to his single fraccione Tesra.

"Sorry about that Nnoitora is an idiot, you can just ignore him, but if he gets to irritating it doesn't hurt to slap him around a bit, Neliel does the same thing", Inuyasha chuckled walking back over to Ulquiora.

"I see", the sixth Espada began to walk away.

"Come on I'll show you around", Inuyasha followed walking next to him.

"That is unnecessary of you", he said coldly.

"Wow you're a cheerful one", the white haired Espada chuckled, Ulquiora wasn't amused and vanished with sonido. "Also not the conversation type, I'll have to remember that".

YEARS LATER AFTER QUINCY WAR

"They just keep coming", Inuyasha said cutting down another sinner from hell. Currently the gates to hell were wide open above Karakura and a legion of sinners were coming through. Luckily the soul reapers got there to intercept them. They were soon overwhelmed when it was discovered that the condemned that they cut down would just respawn and regenerate back in hell only to come back through the gate and keep fighting. Inuyasha saw they weren't doing so well, so he decided to step in after leaving his gigai at home with Kagome.

"I know, we have to take out the Kushanada they're controlling", captain of squad eight Ichigo Kurosaki said cutting through a wave of enemies with his shikai. No one knew how, but this group of sinners managed to take control of one of the guardians of hell and used it to hold open the gates. Unfortunately they were also protecting the large beast and everyone who was fighting was too busy right now to deal with the main issue, except for one.

Orihime Inoue captain of squad four watched everyone struggling against the enemies, she also noticed no one was available to get the gate closed except for her. Now was the time to see if she could finally use the technique she had been training for the last few years for. Summoning her Shun Shun Rikka it glowed green as it formed her new ability, a green spear of spirit energy with the same color of flames coming off the tip and base pointed directly at the large Kushanada that held the gates of hell open.

"Murcielago", Orihime uttered quietly and the spear rocketed off into the skeletal gate keeper. It exploded on contact completely destroying the Kushanada and allowing the gate to slam closed, dragging all the damned back into hell. The Kido Corps quickly got to work in strengthening the gates of hell so this wouldn't happen again. Nobody seemed to know or care where that attack came from, except for Inuyasha, he was the one who saw what Orihime did and went to go confront her about it.

"Orihime", he walked over to the roof she stood on sheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha?"

"I saw that technique you did, I've seen it before. It was part of Ulquiora's resurreccion", he stared at her while she looked a little guilty. "How can you preform that?"

"I-I couldn't just let him die, so I…I sort of", she stuttered out.

"Yes, what did you do?" Inuyasha wasn't mad, he was just curious.

"I couldn't bring him back with my power, but I was able to absorb what was left of his soul into my Shun Shun Rikka", she explained playing with the sleeves of her captains robe. "What you like to see him?"

"Are you serious?" he looked at her like she was nuts. Orihime smiled and summoned out all the spirits of her hair pin. Inuyasha noticed all the small fairy-like creatures that appeared for each six points of her hair pin, however he noticed a tiny emerald stone in the center of her accessory that flashed for a moment and a seventh fairy appeared from behind her head.

"Is that you…Ulquiora?" the seventh spirit was the former forth Espada in his second stage release form, except he looked farm from threatening with his small body and slightly enlarged yellow on dark green eyes, little black bat wings flapping to keep him hovering in the air.

"That's…adorable!" Inuyasha couldn't hold the laughter in, doubling over practically nearly howling in joy.

"I hardly think this is funny", Ulquiora said in his emotionless voice.

"Holy hell, that voice and in that form", the white haired arrancar laughed even harder. He started to calm down as Orihime explained the situation.

"I found out about him after Ichigo got his powers back, but I couldn't control his power Ulquiora was too powerful for me to use on the Quincy, I could've destroyed part of soul society", she said.

"I understand, I can't wait to tell Grimmjow about this", Inuyasha chuckled.

"Do as you wish it doesn't matter to me, I've grown accustomed to this", the chibi-fied Espada said before quietly perching himself on Orihime's shoulder.

"Really you're okay with being part of her power?" he asked, it almost seemed impossible for someone like Ulquiora to work together with a human turned soul reaper.

"I am….content with this", Ulquiora admitted surprising Inuyasha and Orihime. The captain of squad four left the area to go heal the injured now that the battle was over. Inuyasha watched her leave with interest. He never believed in a million years that the Espada of Nothingness would ever find peace and contentment.

"I think this might be the best thing that ever happened to him", Inuyasha remarked to himself.

**This is a short one.**

**Well a friend of mine wanted me to do a story where Ulquiora somehow becomes part of Orihime's power, I thought it was a cool idea, but I didn't know how to write a whole story around it so I made it a one shot for Eclipse 3 faces of the past. I'm going to do others with certain Espada including other Inuyasha characters.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zanpakuto Rebellion Part 1**

**Post Quincy War**

This was an odd situation even for them. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting at Kisuke's shop for some of the other arrancars to show up. Early this morning Neliel showed up at his house saying that all their communications with the soul society were suddenly cut off. Thinking the worst, the Espada level arrancars including Grimmjow, Hallibell, Stark, and Neliel agreed to meet up at the candy store and head over to the Soul Society, as part of the alliance, they agreed to travel through a senkaimon whenever they wanted to come over as a large group instead of through a garganta.

"Good everyone's here", Kisuke said joyfully preparing the portal.

"I don't see why we all need to be here, they're probably experiencing technical difficulties is all", Stark commented yawning to himself.

"It's Soul Society, their communications don't just shut down for no reason", Inuyasha said leading them all into the doorway to the precipice world. Kagome followed close behind him, she unfortunately used sex to strong arm Inuyasha into letting her come with them.

"Be prepared for anything, even a new enemy", Tia Hallibell said running next to him.

"Hopefully someone will put up a good fight", Grimmjow grinned following behind them. When they arrived they were greeting by the sight of damaged streets and buildings of the seireitei.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked aloud staring at the destruction.

"That's what we're going to find out", Inuyasha walked towards the first division building hoping to find someone. Along the way their path was blocked by a brown haired man wearing a white and purple outfit, his face appeared to be painted with marks going over his eyes and lips.

"Who's this clown?" Grimmjow blurted out the question on everybody's minds, none of them had clearly never seen him before.

"I wonder if you arrancars work the same as them", the mysterious stranger said with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked standing in front of everyone.

"The soul reapers of course", the man smirked and removed his hand from his pocket revealing creepily long finger nails.

"Who are you?" Hallibell asked with her hand close to her sword.

"My name is Muramasa, and I'm here to free your Zanpakuto", the man now identified as Muramasa pointed his claw like hand out them sending a wave of his power towards them. They all braced themselves while Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him, but nothing appeared to happen. Grimmjow just laughed and stepped forward.

"I guess that's a good enough reason to kill you!" the blue haired arrancar charged towards Muramasa only to be kicked in the face sending him through several walls. Everyone stared in shock as the new figure appeared, it was a slender beautiful woman with long dark blue wild hair, cat ears, white and gray fur pelts making a rough skirt and top, a long curled cat tale matching her hair color. What was most noticeable was her hands were completely black with sharp nails and her vicious fang smirked and blue eyes that reminded them all so much of the sixth Espada who was just kicked into the walls.

"Who is this?" Neliel asked taking the woman's appearance in. "She just kicked Grimmjow's but".

"You can call me Pantera", she purred before diving into the large hole she made to chase after her prey.

"Did she just say Pantera as in the name of Grimmjow's resurreccion?" Stark actually looked confused.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha glared at Muramasa.

"Exactly as I said, I freed your Zanpakuto. It seems the arrancar's Zanpakuto work almost the same as the soul reapers", he replied with a pleased smirk on his face. Several new figures appeared behind him after he spoke. One was a man who looked like a younger version of Stark without the goatee, wearing a black fur vest and loose matching pants, two pistols could be seen in fur holsters on his belt. He could only be Stark's Los Lobos. The next was a man with long wet pale yellow hair, he had a light blue sea life motif, with sea shell shaped armor and shark fins attached to his back and forearms. He seemed to be frowning with shark like teeth as he held a large broad sword shaped like a shark's tooth and stared at them with yellow eyes. It wasn't difficult to figure out that he was Hallibell's Zanpakuto Tiburon. The last figure that stood with them they couldn't really discern what she looked like as it appeared to be a woman with the lower body of a horse. The upper half of her was covered in shiny gold armor, her face was covered by a knight's helmet with gold ram horns attached and in her hands she held a silver double sided lance. She was obviously Neliel's Zanpakuto, Gamuza.

'Wait if he freed their Zanpakutos, then where is?' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a powerful presence behind them. Turning around they all saw a figure wearing only a pair of white baggy pants, a large fluffy white boa draped across his left shoulder. The being had long white hair, pointed ears, yellow eyes surrounded by red sclera, blue jagged marks on his cheeks, with clawed hands and feet, and a blood red crescent moon on his bare chest.

"Hello Peraluna", Inuyasha greeted his Zanpakuto like nothing was wrong.

"Greeting master", Peraluna smirked at him.

"That's Peraluna?" Kagome asked, the Zanpakuto stared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to his former wielder. Before anyone could say anything more a cero exploding close by most likely from Grimmjow as he battled his Zanpakuto spirit caught their attention and when they focused back on the spirits they were surprised to see they all disappeared.

"Shit their gone", Inuyasha looked around for the now rogue Zanpakuto spirits, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Wait a moment", everyone turned to Neliel unsheathe her sword.

"Declare Gamuza!" Neliel held her Zanpakuto out to release it but nothing happened.

"Uh oh, that's not good", Kagome stated the obvious.

LATER

The captains and the arrancars were gathered with the arrancars to have a meeting and discuss the situation with exception of the captain of squad four Orihime and Kagome who went to go help the injured.

"So this Muramasa appeared and somehow turned your Zanpakutos against you and brought them all out into the world to wreak havoc", Inuyasha summed up what captain commander Kyoraku told them.

"Not only that, but now it appears he's got your Zanpakutos as well", Shunsui said.

"And we can't use our Zanpakutos, which means our options are very limited", Stark commented adding to the list of problems. "Though with Inuyasha's Zanpakuto being freed presents a problem".

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we both have a second stage release I'm sure Kurosaki is familiar with, but mine is nowhere near as destructive and powerful as Inuyasha's", Stark explained.

"How powerful is it exactly?" Soi Fon asked.

"He successfully took on Yhwach with it", Ichigo remembered how strong Inuyasha was with his release. "That kind of power could destroy all of Soul Society if his Zanpakuto decided to unleash it to the full extent".

"He won't use it", Inuyasha stated factually.

"How do you know that Inuyasha?" Hitsugaya asked wondering how he knew what his Zanpakuto would do and not do.

"Because Peraluna is my Zanpakuto, I know him as well as he knows me. He won't use our second release, because what we both want to protect is here in the Soul Society", Inuyasha smirked seeing all their confused faces.

"It's Kagome isn't it?" Ukitake asked, he knew the relationship between the arrancar and the human girl Kagome was strong, but he didn't know it went as deep as his Zanpakuto caring for her too.

"Yeah it's her, look I can't explain it in a way you all might understand but she's important to us both, Peraluna won't do anything that could harm her, however he's not above attacking me", Inuyasha explained, he was almost looking forward to his Zanpakuto attacking him, after all they haven't had a good one on one since the Quincy war.

ELSEWHERE

"Why won't you use your full power?" Muramasa asked angered at the spirit that currently lie on top of a flat piece of rock, on his side, knee up and hand propping his head up. His back was to the leader of this rebellion as he regarded him as something so beneath himself. The rest of the Zanpakutos in the cave they were currently hiding out in watched him with curiosity.

"I told you kid, using my second release and attacking soul society with it would endanger the woman my master loves. Therefor I have no desire to take part in your little rebellion", Peraluna said condescendingly.

"But you're free, you shouldn't have any attachments to your old life", Muramasa questioned at this impossibility. It also really irritated him that the Zanpakuto of the most powerful arrancar ever was so uncooperative, he just sat there doing nothing.

"Since I'm free that means I don't have to listen to you and can do as I please, so leave me alone I'll wait here until my master Inuyasha is ready to fight me", And with that he tuned everybody out and went back to his own thoughts.

"Lazy ass", a voice scoffed at him, Peraluna opened his eyes to glare at a figure dressed in an all-white long coat and black skull mask with horns on its head with long bleached white hair coming out the back.

"You talking shit, Zangetsu?" Peraluna smirked at his fellow Zanpakuto that sat across from him, apparently they had similar ideas to ignore Muramasa and wait for their masters.

"You're lucky I'm saving the ass kicking for Ichigo", the spirit grumbled pointing a clawed finger at him. Muramasa decided he would leave these two powerful spirits do as they want, he already had plenty that would listen to him.

* * *

**Trying to play around with this filler arc. Of all the filler arcs I liked the Zanpakuto Rebellion, even though it was kind of pointless like all the others. I made Grimmjow's Pantera female, because it sounds feminine plus it was fun to create, same reason why I made Hallibel's Tiburon male. Neliel was tricky, but I decided to give Gamuza like a golden knight kind of look.**

**These won't be very long three maybe four parts to this. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zanpakuto Rebellion Part 2**

"This is annoying", Inuyasha said as he dodged another wave of pink flower petals that tore through the building he stood on.

"You want to give me a hand here?" Stark asked using his sword to block a strike from Katen Kyokotsu, the shorter quieter one to be more specific.

"Sorry I'm a little busy with the flower power captain's Zanpakuto!" Inuyasha used a bala to blow back some petals that were sneaking up on him. The samurai dressed spirit used his bladeless hilt to direct the petals to attack him again. Inuyasha was glad that Senbonzakura hadn't resorted to bankai yet, he didn't think he would be able to fight it without his resurreccion at least.

"Incoming", Stark alerted him just in time to a giant yellow centipede creature with a baby's head that came charging towards them. Inuyasha noticed the other Zanpakuto spirits moved out of the way so as not to be harmed. If either Stark or Inuyasha tried to dodge they would be cut down by Senbonzakura or Katen Kyokotsu. The dog eared arrancar pricked his palm with his claws and quickly charged his cero.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Inuyasha fired a giant white beam of energy that blew the colossal centipede baby's head clean off. The decapitated creature fell dead in front of them. "Anybody else want a piece of me!?" Inuyasha shouted at the surrounding spirits. They all decided to retreat which was a fancy word for running away, being the zero Espada gave Inuyasha at least some bragging rights. A barrage of blue ceros impacted around him making them turn to face their new enemy. Los Lobos hovered in the air holding his smoking gun out towards them.

"Hey Stark, that one's yours right?" Inuyasha pointed.

"Yeah, that's him", the first Espada sighed.

"Need help?"

"No, I can handle this", Stark scratched the back of his head in irritation before taking off after his Zanpakuto spirit mumbling something about this being a pain in the ass. Inuyasha walked off and sheathed his sword, however he suddenly found himself ducking his head back as a dual sided lance came whizzing past his face.

"Taking cheap shots Gamuza?" He turned to face the centaur woman adorned in gilded armor. "Good thing Neliel didn't pick that up from you". The spirit remained silent behind her knight helmet as she trotted over to her lance and picked up. "Why the silent treatment? Any particular reason you're attacking me?"

"Not just I", Gamuza said pointing to a figure behind Inuyasha. Said arrancar turned just in time to see Hallibell's Zanpakuto with his shark tooth shaped sword directing a tidal wave of water to come crashing down on top of Inuyasha.

"I believe that did the trick", Tiburon commented staring at the now flooded streets of the seireitei not seeing the white haired arrancar.

"Alright I'll bite", both Tiburon and Gamuza were surprised to see Inuyasha shaking the water off his body like a dog like the Zanpakuto's water based attack did nothing but get him wet. "What did I do to piss you two off".

"You're a distraction", Tiburon stated standing above the water.

"A distraction?" Now Inuyasha was curious.

"A distraction to my master. She practically idolizes you, every move she makes in commanding Las Noches she does with doubt and hesitation. Tia Hallibell keeps wondering how you would rule and seeks to impress you with her leadership", Tiburon explained while glaring at him.

"I see, and you?" he turned to look at the other spirit, up to her calves in water.

"I think you already know", he could see Gamuza's eyes glaring at him through the spaces in the golden face plate.

"That again, I told Neliel before I only like her as a friend, I'm not interested in her in…'that' way. She understood if I remember", the Zanpakuto spirit interrupted him a stomp of her hoof.

"She was devastated, you have no idea how my master felt!" Gamuza shouted at him.

"I think I understand. Let me ask you a question though", Inuyasha looked at them both. "Will killing me help solve the problems you have with your master?" he noticed the doubt that seeped into their bodies. "Has Muramasa twisted your rationality that much?"

"That's enough Inuyasha", both Neliel and Hallibell appeared flanking him, the green haired turned to Inuyasha and gave him a reassuring smile. "We can handle this", the Zanpakutos took off in a burst of sonido and the two female arrancars quickly gave chase.

"Well I guess I'll move on and help someone else", Inuyasha shrugged and was about to leave this area once again only to be almost knocked off his feet again by enormous burst of reiatsu that he immediately sensed was Kenpachi and his Zanpakuto Nozarashi duking it out. "That goddamn maniac!" Inuyasha quickly rushed to the scene before they caused more damage to the soul society. "Scratch that, two goddamn maniacs", he arrived to the battle to see Kenpachi Zaraki fighting what looked like a withered mummy wrapped in weathered torn bandages. Nozarashi had a skull for a face and a broken old makeshift crown made out of wood, wielding what looked like a gigantic axe blade. Thinking fast before they obliterated the entire seireitei Inuyasha opened a large garganta next to them and pushed them both through with lightning speed and closing the portal to the hollow world behind them. Inuyasha sent both Kenpachi and his Zanpakuto spirit to a remote area in Hueco Mundo were they could battle to their hearts content without endangering more people.

"Note to self, pick them up when this is all over", Inuyasha said quietly to himself. He turned towards the sound of clapping close by to find his own Zanpakuto spirit Peraluna applauding him.

"Good decision, those two psychopaths would have got in the way", Peraluna smirked walking towards him.

"Damn I just can't seem to get a break, but I was wondering when you were going to show up", Inuyasha walked across the wreckage towards his Zanpakuto. "So the others were pissy about something their master's did, might I ask what your problem with me is?" Inuyasha thought he would at least try to open a dialogue by being polite.

"Oh I don't really have much to complain about, I just want to prove something", Peraluna suddenly reached behind his back and a large fang shaped sword appeared in his grasp.

"And what exactly do you want to prove?" Inuyasha unsheathed his smaller sword and held it at the ready.

"I want to see if you really have what it takes to protect her", Peraluna swung the sword down releasing a wind scar blast toward his master.

"I think I've proven that already", Inuyasha appeared to the right of the spirit with sonido.

"Not to me you haven't", the Zanpakuto said sidestepping a cero that was aimed for his head. "I want to know what made you so powerful. Was it your own will and spirit that kept you sane in Hueco Mundo, or was it really just me that made you the most powerful Hollow in existence?"

"If you get an answer will you help me stop this rebellion?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, my master", Peraluna said as he swung the giant sword horizontal sending a barrage of diamond spears hurtling towards him. The fight went back in forth for a while, neither of them able to land a fatal hit on the other.

Cero Cazador", Inuyasha fired a dozen red orbs that homed in on the Zanpakuto spirit. Peraluna just smirked as he was surrounded.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" He swung the sword and unleashed the pathway to oblivion. Inuyasha's Cero Cazador was sucked into the giant black celestial portal. The shinigami watched from a distance in terror as the colossal sphere began sucking the area below it up.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pulled into the rapidly closing portal.

"Goodbye master, it looks like I got my answer", Peraluna waved goodbye as Inuyasha disappeared inside the Meido. The Zanpakuto spirit walked away in victory, however he did not expect a sword to suddenly impale him through the stomach when he turned around. "W-What the hell is this?" the sword that was stabbing him was coming through a small garganta that expanded revealing Inuyasha completely fine.

"The Meido is a technique my brother gave me, I perfected it after that", Inuyasha kept his sword stabbed through his Zanpakuto spirit. "Using the garganta to escape is something only I can do". The blade began to glow a bright yellow. "This isn't the first time these abilities have been turned against me Peraluna, you should have known better", Inuyasha smirked as the power exploded outward around his sword taking the spirit with it.

"Wind scar", Inuyasha completely obliterated his Zanpakuto spirit, he may have been his partner, but he would destroy anyone who threatened the worlds he lived in. "Do you have your answer now Peraluna?" he asked looking at the two broken pieces of the huge fang shaped blade.

"Yes, I definitely have my answer", a voice said surprising Inuyasha, he watched as the broken pieces of the sword reformed and glowed for a second until Peraluna stood in front of him.

"Still want to fight then?" Inuyasha held his sword up ready to attack.

"Oh no, that last attack managed to free me from Muramasa's influence. I have no reason to fight against you anymore", he smiled at him.

"Good thing you're not a liar", Inuyasha smirked back at him. "Do you know where the other Zanpakuto are hiding?"

"Of course I do", Peraluna began walking passed him with his head held up arrogantly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but followed him nonetheless.

"Peraluna, why didn't you use the Segunda Etapa?" Inuyasha already knew the answer, but he wanted to confirm what he knew.

"Because Kagome is here in Soul Society, I didn't want to risk her getting caught in the destruction", Peraluna explained. Inuyasha grinned, it seems he knew his Zanpakuto as well as he thought. The bond between them was their desire to protect Kagome and it seemed not even this Muramasa could break that.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter I know its been a long time. I got so caught up in my new Bleach story that I forgot about this series of ongoing one shots. **

**I had a couple ideas for a new crossover story. One is where Inuyasha is a shinigami and Kagome is a Quincy or this other one where Kagome is a Shinigami and Inuyasha is a human Fullbringer that she is sent to capture. Which do you guys like better?**


	8. Chapter 8

**ARRANCAR ENCYCLOPEDIA 2: RESURRECCION**

"Dad I'm just not getting this", Tsukiko said. A slender curvy seventeen year-old with long fluffy pearly white hair, bright golden eyes, large d-cup size breasts, and wide hips. The type of girl that drove the boys at her high school crazy with desire. Luckily her overprotective father worked as the gym coach at her school and was always around to put the fear of death in those boys' hearts. Today she was dressed in a torn up, white t-shirt, and frayed jeans with holes in them that she wore during these training sessions.

"You'll get it princess", Inuyasha said sitting on a rock across from her. A couple of years ago when she was fifteen, Tsukiko had a close encounter with a hollow which sparked Kagome into ordering her reluctant husband to train their daughter in her arrancar inherited powers. They spent the first two years simply getting her strength and stamina increased with the help of Urahara and Yoruichi, the latter of whom decided to take the young girl as her new pupil. During those two years Inuyasha taught his daughter how to use her hollow abilities like sonido, bala, pesquisa, and of course how to make and use a cero. Inuyasha discovered during that training that her cero contained the same purification abilities of Kagome's arrows, making it an extremely powerful and useful attack against other hollows.

"Why is this so hard!?" Tsukiko whined wanting to pull her hair out in frustration. They were currently trying to unlock her arrancar sword release, which they found was extremely difficult for her. She stood there in the middle of Kisuke's underground training area holding an asauchi that was graciously gifted to her by the head captain Kyoraku. Inuyasha sighed seeing that this method wasn't working.

"Tsukiko, you're doing this the wrong way", He said taking the sword out of the girls hands and tossing it away. "Look we arrancars don't do things like the shinigami, our resurreccion comes from within, it's like the instincts of our soul coming forward to take form"

"But don't I still need and asauchi?" Tsukiko asked.

"We're arrancars, we make our own swords", Inuyasha smiled at his daughter taking her hands in his. "Think of what drives you, what makes you what you are and everything that you were", Tsukiko did as her father said and closed her eyes. She thought about her life up to now, how she wanted to make her father and mother, whom she loved dearly, proud of her. Taking that desire she felt her power building up inside until it reached the surface and began spilling out.

"Eclipse! Perra Palido!" She shouted as a pillar of pink light formed around her. Inuyasha took a leap back to give her some space so his girl could transform.

"Did it work? Did she do it?" Kagome asked from a safe distance away. She stood with Urahara, Yoruichi, and Kaien Kurosaki. Kaien was the sixteen year-old son of Ichigo and Rukia, looking like an exact replica of his father. The boy was trained early on in the shinigami arts, while spending his childhood in the seireitei. The reason he was here was because he had a deep infatuation for the stubborn and hard headed Tsukiko. Unfortunately she only saw him as a friend right now, a very overprotective friend. The smoke and reiatsu faded revealing Tsukiko standing there in her resurreccion.

"Look dad I did it!" She yelled jumping up in the air a few times, her barely covered breasts bouncing up and down. Her new form looked somewhat similar to Inuyasha's Segunda Etapa in the lack of clothing area. Her shins were covered in white fur leg warmers leaving her feet and thighs bare. Her arms were covered in a white bone-like armor with white fur around the wrists while her fingernails were long and pointed like claws. Tsukiko's hair had increased in length and volume, before it was mid-back, now it flowed like a cape or wings. The most noticeable thing however, that all eyes were drawn to, were the two diamond plates that just barely covered her nipples and matching thong covering her southern area. "What's everybody staring at?" Tsukiko asked seeing everyone's eyes widen in shock at her new appearance. The newly acquired dog ears on her head twitched in confusion. Her cheeks turned as red as they eyeshadow that now adorned her face when she looked down at the form of her arrancar sword release. Even her skin had turned a milky white color that made her look even more beautiful. Being the proud daughter of a human and an arrancar she didn't feel any shame at her appearance, but all the stares were really embarrassing.

"Oh great, more dad problems", Inuyasha grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay rule number one, you are not using your resurreccion under any circumstances", he said with authority.

"But dad, that's not fair!" Tsukiko said getting teary eyed. She was normally very tough, but she only showed her soft sensitive side to her parents.

"Inuyasha", Kagome said giving her husband a glare that said compromise or else.

"Alright fine, you can use it, if you absolutely have to", Inuyasha said looking away displeased.

"Thanks dad!" she said glomping him. He was shocked by the massive amount of raw strength she now possessed as well as her natural speed.

"Alright princess, let's see what your resurreccion can do", he looked over at Kagome who gave him an approving smile and then over at Yoruichi who gave him a thumbs up. Urahara was knocked unconscious by the Flash Goddess for his perverted gaze while Kaien Kurosaki had already passed out as soon as he saw the girl's that he was in love with, new form from a massive nose bleed.

"She's going to be very popular", Yoruichi commented.

The rest of the day they spent training and learning of Tsukiko's new abilities. In her resurreccion Perra Palido gave her a massive boost in speed agility. So much of a boost in fact that her father Inuyasha had to use his own resurreccion to keep up. During the fight she followed her instincts and reached into her long flowing hair pulling out what looked like a spinal cord with a thin silvery string connecting to the ends that was in actuality a bow. Using the same pink energy of her cero she formed and arrow and loaded it in the bow

"La Saeta!" Tsukiko cried while launching the arrow at her father. The projectile landed several yards in front of Inuyasha then exploded in a massive orb of purifying light. When it died down Inuyasha was revealed completely fine, he had blocked with his large fang shaped sword at the last second.

"That was close, a moment too late and I would have been seriously injured", he walked over to his daughter who was panting heavily. "Your very strong Tsukiko, I'm proud of you".

"R-Really, I'm so…", Tsukiko smiled feeling faint, falling backwards she finally reached her the limit of her sword release and felt her strength leave her body. Inuyasha rushed forward and returned to his normal state just as she did and caught her before she fell. Luckily her clothes returned with her original state much to her dad's relief.

"Will she be alright?" Kagome asked walking up to them.

"Yeah she'll be fine, almost all of us arrancars passed out when we used our resurreccion for the first time", Inuyasha explained carrying his teenage daughter upstairs to the shop above. Kaien Kurosaki woke up to see the girl he loved being carried out unconscious by her over protective father. He knew what he had to do now.

THE NEXT MORNING

Inuyasha opened the front door of his home to an interesting sight. Kaien Kurosaki the son of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki was standing there in shinigami garb, his Zanpakuto on his back with a determined look on his face.

"Fight me", the orange haired boy said.

"What?" Inuyasha looked amused by the others words.

"I said fight me", Kaien spoke with more determination building in his eyes.

"Why would you want to fight me? Better yet, in what world do you think you could beat me?" Inuyasha's amusement increased. A five hundred year old hollow living in the human world with his wife being challenged by a seventeen year-old part human part shinigami hybrid.

"I know I can't beat you, this isn't about that", now Inuyasha was interested. "I want to prove to you that I can protect Tsukiko, I will show you just how strong I am", the boy bowed his head respectfully.

"You love her", the arrancar stated making Kaien's eyes widen. "Yeah I know, I've seen the way you look at her".

"Will you let me protect your daughter?" Kaien asked while kneeling.

"We'll see, I'll name the time and place for our fight. You probably don't want your parents knowing about this so don't tell anyone".

"So when can we?" Kaien stood back up while Inuyasha just smirked. He was impressed by the kid's courage.

"Oh, I don't know, whenever I'm in the mood I suppose", he shrugged while the boy looked stunned. "In the meantime, I suggest you spend time with Tsukiko and get to know her, really understand what you're fighting to protect", he began to close the door but said one last bit. "Just make sure she doesn't stay out too late" and with that he slammed the door shut in the boy's socked face.

'Did he just give me permission to date Tsukiko?' Kaien couldn't help but smile happily like he was given a gift from the gods. He may not have proven himself yet, but Inuyasha was giving him a chance to. He wouldn't waste this opportunity.

**To be continued. **

**Another little one-shot, this time exploring Tsukiko's resurreccion. I tried to make it mostly similar to her father's sword release with a little bit from Kagome mixed in there. Doesn't leave much to the imagination either wink wink. Kaien totally has it bad for her, continuation of this will be them dating. **

**Perra Palido means The Pale dog. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
